Spencer i Toby 1x16
by Patrrey
Summary: Spotkanie z odcinka 1x16 z punktu widzenia Toby'ego. One-shot.


Czy pamiętasz pierwsze spotkanie ze swoją wielką miłością? Nie, nie to gdy minęliście się na ulicy czy zaparkowałeś swój samochód obok jej Mercedesa. Chodzi o to spotkanie, podczas którego po raz pierwszy nawiązaliście kontakt, rozmawialiście, a ty chciałeś aby ten moment nigdy się nie skończył.To po którym nie możesz spać w nocy, bo analizujesz wszystkie szczegóły, przypominasz sobie jej uśmiech, małe gesty w twoim kierunku i od razu robi ci się cieplej na sercu. Potem zaczynasz się zastanawiać : czy ona poczuła to samo? I wkrada się niepewność, że może wyolbrzymiasz jej zachowanie, że to wszystko twoja bujna wyobraźnia. Przez twoją głowę przechodzi tysiące myśli, te pozytywne przeplatają się z tymi najbardziej pesymistycznymi. W końcu gdzieś pośrodku tej burzy myśli po prostu zasypiasz. I śnisz o niej, bo to jedyny obraz, który chcesz odtąd widzieć na jawie, jak i w śnie.

Chyba, że nie jesteś takim romantykiem, a miłość jest ostatnią rzeczą, o której teraz myślisz i której szukasz. Może życie skutecznie przekonuje cię, że coś takiego nie istnieje. Całe miasto nienawidzi cię, bo zostałeś oskarżony o morderstwo, którego nie popełniłeś. Nie możesz oddalać się od domu, nawet nie chodzisz do szkoły. Czasem brakuje ci motywacji, żeby wstać z łóżka. TEN dzień przebiega jak każdy inny. Siedzisz w salonie przy stole, przeglądasz zadania, które musisz zrobić, żeby nadrobić materiał. Wstajesz i idziesz do kuchni, aby zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. Kiedy przechodzisz przez przedpokój, rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. Jesteś blisko, więc szybko uchylasz je na taką odległość, na jaką pozwala zamontowany łańcuch. Twoim oczom ukazuje się Spencer Hastings, jedna z przyjaciółek dziewczyny, którą rzekomo zabiłeś. Ubrana w czarny płaszcz, z plecakiem zarzuconym na jedno ramę stoi przed twoimi drzwiami, nie wiedząc, czego może się spodziewać .

- Cześć. Znalazłam to na trawniku - wyciąga rękę i wręcza ci listy.

Bierzesz od niej przesyłki, patrzysz na nie, potem znowu na nią. Zakładasz, że rozmowa skończona i zaczynasz zamykać drzwi.

- Czekaj - słyszysz jej delikatny głos i wstrzymujesz się z czynnością - Jestem tu, żeby pomóc ci z francuskim.

Twój wzrok ponownie ląduje na dziewczynie i zastanawiasz się, czy dobrze usłyszałeś.

- Ktoś ze szkoły miał do ciebie zadzwonić - dziewczyna nerwowo zarzuca plecakiem.

Szybko zamykasz drzwi, żeby po chwili ponownie je otworzyć, tym razem już bez łańcucha. Spencer patrzy na ciebie niepewnie.

- Dlaczego ty? - pytasz.

- Bo jestem w klasie z rozszerzonym francuskim... i zgłosiłam się - odpowiada. Patrzycie się na siebie, próbujesz odczytać, co chodzi jej po głowie. Gdy ty się nie odzywasz, ona przejmuje inicjatywę.

- Mam dla ciebie ćwiczenia i rozpisałam grafik do końca semestru. Jeśli będziemy spotykać się trzy razy w tygodniu... - za tobą rozlega się dźwięk, domyślasz się, że to Jenna. Wychodzisz na zewnątrz, zamykasz drzwi. Nie chcesz, żeby twoja przyrodnia siostra się wtrąciła.

- Nie możesz wejść, Jenna jest w domu - oznajmiasz i czekasz na jej reakcję.

- Aha, a jest jakieś inne miejsce, do którego możemy pójść? - pyta. Ciągle nie wiesz, o co jej chodzi.

- Ja.. ja nie mogę iść nigdzie indziej - wskazujesz na elektroniczną bransoletę, przymocowaną do twojej nogi. Spencer nie daje jednak za wygraną.

- Czy... czy Jennie nie będzie przeszkadzało, jeśli usiądziemy na ganku? - zauważasz, że ostrożnie dobiera słowa. Wzruszasz ramionami, szczerze nie obchodzi cię, co pomyśli Jenna. Czasy kiedy bałeś się jej, minęły. Pozostawiasz decyzję Spencer, która odwraca się i siada na stopniu schodów. Po chwili siadasz obok niej. Przez krótki moment panuje cisza. Uświadamiasz sobie, że jest to pierwsza osoba, z którą od dawna rozmawiasz. Nie jesteś duszą towarzystwa, osobą, która wymyśla tematy do konwersacji. Bo jakie wspólne tematy mógłbyś mieć z Spencer Hastings? To ona odzywa się pierwsza:

- Przyniosłam ci coś - wyciąga z plecaka jakąś książkę i podaje ci ją. Bierzesz ją do ręki i czytasz głośno tytuł. "L'attrape-coeurs". Na jej twarzy pojawia się lekki uśmiech, gdy wymawiasz francuskie słowa.

- "The heartcatcher?"- pytasz, wasze spojrzenia spotykają się. Urywasz kontakt wzrokowy, spuszczasz głowę w dół.

- "Buszujący w zbożu" - poprawia cię - Nie ma dosłownego tłumaczenia. Pomyślałam, że lepiej będzie ci czytać książkę, którą już raz czytałeś po angielsku.

Docierają do ciebie jej słowa i ponownie podnosisz głowę.

- Skąd wiesz, że to czytałem? - zadajesz jej pytanie, nie chcesz się przyznać, ale ciekawi cię to, że Spencer coś o tobie wie.

- Widziałam cię raz. W Apple Rose Grill. Czytałeś ją - odwraca wzrok i patrzy przed siebie.

Decydujesz, że to najwyższy czas, aby przejść do konkretów. Chcesz znać prawdziwy powód, dlaczego tu przyszła.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zastanawiasz się, czy powie prawdę, czy zasłoni się prostym kłamstwem.

Spencer wypuszcza powietrze i chwyta swój plecak, zaczyna coś w nim szukać.

- Pan Carinci chce żebyś powtórzył tryb warunkowy... - zaczyna, lecz ty jej przerywasz.

- Czego chcesz? - pytasz wprost.

- Dlaczego myślisz, że czegoś chcę? - odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie, możesz zobaczyć, że jest lekko zdenerwowana.

- Bo ty nigdy nie robisz niczego bez przyczyny - mówisz to co myślisz. Patrzycie sobie prosto w oczy, przez głowę przebiega ci myśl,że wygląda to jak mała konfrontacja.

- Emily ci to powiedziała?

- Nikt nie musiał mi tego mówić.

Spencer nie odpowiada. Wiesz, że to nie dlatego, że nie ma żadnych argumentów. Jest bardzo bystra i nie chce powiedzieć, czegoś co cię do niej zrazi. Ogląda się za siebie. Bierze głęboki oddech i w końcu przechodzi do sedna

- Myślę, że któś mógł cię wrobić, Toby - ścisza głos, bo zauważa, że jedno z okien jest otwarte.

Te słowa na chwilę rozjaśniają twój umysł. Może w końcu jest ktoś, kto ci wierzy. Może w końcu ktoś pomoże udowodnić ci, że jesteś niewinny. Ale po chwili przywracasz się do porządku. Nie możesz poddawać się zbytniemu optymizmowi, nie jeśli nazywasz się Toby Cavanaugh. Trzeba być realistą.

- Dlaczego zmieniłaś zdanie? - pytasz. Musisz to wiedzieć.

- Myślę, że ktoś chce zrobić to samo mnie. Może nawet ta sama osoba.

Przez sekundę jesteś na nią zły. Zainteresowała się tylko dlatego, że to jej dotyka. Chce tylko chronić siebie.

- No i jakie to uczucie? - rzucasz nerwowo.

- Niezbyt dobre - odwraca wzrok - Przerażające.

W tym momencie przestajesz być zły. Jeśli chce ci pomóc, nie ważne z jakich powodów tu przyszła. Robi ci się jej trochę żal. Ty poradzisz sobie z oskarżeniami, przywykłeś do tego, a ona wiecznie w blasku chwały i sukcesów, może nie dać sobie rady. Chyba, że jej nie doceniasz...

- Dlaczego ktoś chciałby ci zaszkodzić - dopytujesz, chcesz okazać zainteresowanie. W duchu jesteś wdzięczny, że przyszła - Dlaczego akurat ty?

- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiada lekko zamyślona. Patrzysz na nią i widzisz, że nie kłamie. Przeczuwasz, że sama decyzja o przyjściu do ciebie wymagała z jej strony dużo odwagi.

- Może wiesz coś, czego nie powinnaś wiedzieć - próbujesz wyrwać ją z zamyślenia.

- Za każdym razem kiedy myślę, że coś wiem, zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wiem kompletnie nic. - odezwała się.

Odpowiadasz jej po francusku, ona uśmiecha się. Również wypowiada zwrot w tym języku i tym razem ty nie możesz powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Oboje trwacie w ciszy, uśmiech nie schodzi z waszych twarzy. Kiedy to ostatni raz po prostu się z czegoś cieszyłeś?

W końcu odzywa się ona:

- Przepraszam za to co o tobie mówiłam i myślałam - naprawdę doceniasz ten gest, bo wiesz, że nie przyszedł jej łatwo. Spencer Hastings nie myli się zbyt często. Zarówno na testach, jak i w osądach ludzi.

Nie wiesz co powiedzieć. Nie mówisz nic. Czasem tak trzeba.

Spencer nachyla się w twoim kierunku, pyta o noc, kiedy spotkałeś się z Ali. Przerywa jej huk, który dochodzi z okna. Myślisz, że to pewnie Jenna będzie chciała coś wywęszyć, więc postanawiasz zakończyć rozmowę.

- Muszę iść. Dziękuję za książkę - zrywasz się z miejsca i ruszasz w kierunku drzwi. Gdy po raz ostatni patrzysz na jej twarz, wydaje ci się, że dostrzegasz zawód, że wasza rozmowa dobiegła końca. A może tylko tak ci się wydaje. Wchodzisz do domu, zamykasz drzwi i od razu idziesz po drewnianych schodach na górę, nie chcąc dopuścić do spotkania z Jenną.

I idąc spać, nie analizujesz każdej małej rzeczy , która wcześniej się wydarzyła, nie myślisz o uczuciach, emocjach. Kiedy kończysz czytać książkę, gasisz lampkę i kładziesz głowę na poduszce. Zamykasz oczy i od razu odpływasz do krainy Morfeusza. Nie śni ci się nic, już dawno nie śniło. I mimo, że po spotkaniu z nią nie odczuwasz wszystkiego tak intensywnie, nie oznacza to, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Może właśnie do twojego życia zawitał promyk nadziei, a niedługo po nim przyjdzie też prawdziwa miłość.


End file.
